Last Song for You
by Misa Chiiyuki
Summary: kumainkan lagu ini untuk terakhir kalinya. dengarkanlah, Jaejoong-ah. YunJae fic. DLDR. RnR please


Silakan menikmati fanfic ini dengan pandangan hangat ya *lho?

Terinspirasi dari MV DBSK Why Did I Fallin' Love With You dan Salad Days's Shinobu Inokuma-sensei.

.

.

Disclaimer: Their is God's

Pairing: YunJae, slight WonJae

Genre: Romance and hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Warning: Shounen-ai, Fluff, short fic, etc

_Don't like don't read_

.

.

Last Song for You

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

Suara piano melantun indah. Mengiringi dua pasang kaki yang tengah melangkah menuju altar gereja. Seorang _namja_ cantik melangkah dengan anggun dan perlahan, ia mengamit lengan seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayahnya. Sementara seorang _namja_ yang tampan dan gagah menantinya di altar itu. tentu aneh bukan? Seharusnya mempelai wanita lah yang berdampingan dengan _namja_ tampan itu. tapi seperti kata orang, cinta tak memandang usia, batasan, bahkan _gender_ sekalipun. Lagipula, saat ini hubungan semacam itu memang sudah bisa diterima olah masyarakat.

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan dari _namja_ yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya di kemudian hari. Mereka berdua tampak gugup, namun tetap raut bahagia tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah mereka.

"Apakah kau, Choi Siwon, bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin?" sang pendeta bertanya pada _namja _tampan itu.

"Saya bersedia." Jawabnya mantap. Seraya menatap lembut ke arah kekasihnya, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

Pendeta itu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Dan kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai pasangan hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jaejoong membalas senyum Siwon.

"_You may to kiss your bride_." Dan kedua _namja_ itu menyatukan bibirnya, tak ada lumatan, hanya bersentuhan, menunjukan cinta tulus mereka, bukan berdasarkan nafsu saja.

Semua undangan ikut tersenyum bahagia, bahkan ada yang menitikan air mata haru. Ah, tidak semua undangan berbahagia rupanya. Seorang _namja_ tampan terlihat tak terlalu senang, mata musangnya menatap sendu kedua mempelai yang tengah bersalaman dengan para tamu itu. sesekali _namja _itu menghela nafas berat. Ingin sekali ia pergi dari sana.

"_Hyung_!" sebuah panggilan bernada tinggi *?* menyerukan namanya. Terlihat tiga orang _namja _mendekati pemuda yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Ah, ternyata kau datang, Yunho. Kukira kau takkan datang." Ucap Yoochun. Yunho mendengus kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku datang? Ada masalah?" jawabnya ketus. Ketiga _namja _itu saling berpandangan.

"Lho? Bukankah dulu kau digosipkan pacaran dengan Jaejoong-_hyung_?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami tidak pernah berpacaran. Jangan suka menyebar gosip yang tidak-tidak." Ucapnya datar.

"O-oh, begitu. Hmm, ngomong-ngomong, katanya kau akan main gitar di acara hiburan, kan? Mau main lagu apa?" tanya Yoochun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Instrumental, "Lady Bird Samba"." Jawabnya datar.

"_Mwo_? Yang benar saja _hyung_! masa mau lagu seperti itu buat acara pernikahan?" pekik Junsu tak percaya.

"Benar, _hyung_. Bukankah saat SMA dulu _hyung_ terkenal jago bikin lagu? Buatkan satu lagu dong, untuk acara pernikahan sahabatmu." Usul Changmin.

_Sahabat.._

.

*Yunho POV*

Waktu SMA, aku memang berteman dekat dengan Jaejoong. Dan nampaknya, ia masih menganggapku sahabat sampai saat ini. Lihat saja, dengan isengnya ia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku, kemudian tertawa geli. Dasar orang bodoh. Tapi, dia takkan pernah tau. Bagiku.. dia lebih dari seorang sahabat..

Di SMA, aku dan dia sama sama ikut klub musik. Aku suka sekali main gitar, sedangkan dia suka sekali bernyanyi. Kuakui, suaranya memang bagus, aku sangat suka mendengar ia bernyanyi.

Tiap hari kami datang ke klub, meskipun klub hanya berlatih tiap hari rabu dan sabtu saja. Kami sering bernyanyi bersama. Itu membuatku semakin nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari, aku jatuh cinta padanya..

_._

_Langit sudah mulai meredup. Warna jingga mendominasi langit. Namun aku dan sahabatku masih tetap di sekolah. Kami baru saja selesai berlatih di klub._

"_Yunnie, ayo kita pulang! Sudah sore!" Jaejoong memanggilku yang tengah membereskan gitarku._

"_Iya sebentar, Jaejoong-ah."_

_._

"_Yunnie, temani aku ke toko CD sebentar ya, album DBSK yang baru sudah keluar! ^^" ajaknya riang. Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala, kadang aku tersenyum ketika melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan._

"_Hehe, aku ngefans sekali sama Hero DBSK! Suaranya indah sekali!" _

"_Suaramu juga bagus Joongie."_

"_Ah, benarkah? Hihi.."_

_Aku menatapnya heran. "Kenapa?"_

_Kulihat ia masih terkikik geli, bersamaan dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi chubby nya._

"_Habis, Yunnie bilang suaraku bagus. Aku jadi senang." Ucapnya. Aku berdebar. Apa katanya? Senang? _

_._

_Mungkinkah harapan itu ada?_

_._

*end Yunho POV*

"Yunho!" panggil Yoochun keras.

"A-ah, ya? ada apa?" jawab Yunho tergagap.

"Kau melamun sih." Yunho menghela nafas. Perlahan memori itu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"Aku permisi dulu semua." Yunho pergi meninggalkan ketiga _namja _yang menatapnya heran.

"Dia kenapa sih?"

.

+misamisa+

.

Yunho tampak sedang minum, ketika bebepara _yeoja_ mendekatinya.

"Yunho-ah? Tak kusangka kau diundang juga." Ucap Yoona.

"Eh?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya ya? Biasanya pengantin kan tidak biasanya mengundang mantan pacarnya." Sambung Tiffany sambil terkikik geli.

"_Yah!_ Sampai kalian juga bilang begitu!"

"Habisnya, kalian dekat sekali waktu itu, banyak yang mengira kalian pacaran." Ucap Jessica.

"Iya benar, masa kalian tidak ada perasaan sama sekali?"

*Yunho POV*

"Iya benar, masa kalian tidak ada perasaan sama sekali?"

Perasaan itu pernah ada.. beberapa kali aku ingin menyampaikannya, tapi aku selalu terbentur dinding persahabatan kami. Aku tak pernsh punya keberanian untuk mengutarakannya. Seandainya, kalau ada kesempatan..

.

"_Eh? Lagu apa itu, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong padaku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya._

"_Belum ada judulnya sih, soalnya baru aku buat kemarin." Jawabku._

"Mwo_? Kau buat sendiri?" ia tampak terkejut._

"_Iya. Kenapa?" tanyaku._

"_Hebat! Hebat sekali!" pekiknya kagum. Aku memandangnya heran._

"_Kena-"_

"_Buatkan lagu untukku dong, Yunnie." Jantungku kembai berdesir ketika melihat senyumnya._

_Tunggu.. Ini dia! Ini dia kesempatan yang kutunggu-tunggu! Bila aku menulis lagu ini dengan sepenuh hati, setiap nadanya, pasti akan menyampaikan tulusnya perasaanku!_

_._

_Akhirnya lirik lagu ini selesai. Aku berniat menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong._

"_Jaejoong-ah!"_

"_Yunnie~" ia tersenyum manis kepadaku, entah kenapa aku jadi semakin gugup._

"_Begini, Jaejoong-ah, ada yang ingin kuperdengarkan-"_

"_Yunnie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku.. Aku suka pada seseorang.."_

"_..."_

"_Rasanya ajaib sekali.. Aku sama sekali tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya, tapi sejak kemarin, rasaya.. aku jadi-"_

"_Ah, kebetulan sekali! Aku juga baru saja jadian!" Apa.._

"_Hm? Yang benar, Yunnie?"_

"_Iya, kemarin, Go Ahra dari kelas sebelah menyatakan cinta padaku. Dan aku menerimanya.." Tidak!_

"_Oh, begitu ya. Yah.. selamat akalau begitu.." ia kembali tersenyum padaku._

"_I-iya." Tidak! Tidak Jaejoong-ah! Tidak begitu!_

_._

_Sejak saat itu, waktuku terasa berhenti.._

_._

"Tuan Yunho?"

Aku tersentak. "Ah, ya?" Lagi-lagi aku melamun.

"Sebentar lagi acara hiburan dimulai. Mohon anda untuk bersiap-siap." Pelayan itu kemudian membungkuk dan pergi.

"Kau bawa gitar, Yunho?" tanya Taeyon.

"Ya, aku simpan di locker. Aku ambil dulu." Akupun melangkah pergi.

.  
>+misamisa+<p>

.

Aku baru saja mengambil gitarku ketika aku mendengar suara orang bicara. Tanpa sadar, aku jadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Jaejoong-ah cantik sekali ya."

"Iya, aku jadi ingin menikah, deh."

"Hihi, memang ada yang mau sama kamu, Wookie?"

"Eh? Kau jahat, Minnie!"

"Hihi, maaf maaf. Hmm, kau tau tidak, Wookie?"

"Ah? Kenapa?"

"Katanya nih, waktu SMA Jaejoong-ah naksir sama Yunho-ah, lho."

Tunggu.. A-apa? A-aku.. tidak salah dengar kan?

"Dia pernah mau menyatakan perasaannya, tapi Yunho sudah jadian dengan orang lain."

"Kasihan sekali Jaejoong-ah, saatnya benar-benar tidak pas, ya."

_Aku suka pada seseorang.._

Jadi.. aku yang dia maksud saat itu?

.

+misamisa+

.

"Tuan Jung Yunho, sahabat Tuan Kim Jaejoong, akan mempersembahkan lagu "Lady Bird Samba"."

Semuanya memberi tepuk tangan padaku. Lihat aku, Jaejoong-ah..

_Aku, hanya bisa menyesal.. _

"_Nega kumkwowadon neiri onuse yogi gude jabun sonuro nukkyojyo.._"

_Seandainya saat itu aku berani berkata jujur.. Keadaan pasti akan jauh berbeda, bukan?_

"Eh? Lagu ini.."

_Tidak.._

"Ini sih bukan lagu Lady Bird Samba."

_Justru "hari ini" ada karena aku tak punya keberanian.._

"Tapi lagunya indah, ya?"

"Iya, indah sekali.."

_Kumainkan lagu ini untuk terakhir kalinya.._

"Judulnya apa sih?"

"Aku juga baru dengar sekarang."

_Perasaan yang ingin kusampaikan, kutinggalkan hari ini._

_Dan melangkah maju ke depan.. Aku.._

"Jaejoong-ah? Ada apa?" Siwon bertanya pada Jaejoong. Menatap khawatir pada pasangannya itu.

"Entah.. Aku tak mengerti, tapi.. air mata ini.." setetes air mata mengalir lembut di pipinya.

_Dalam sesaat kami kembali ke masa SMA._

_Begitu lagu ini usai, kami akan kembali menjadi "sahabat"._

_Waktuku yang lama terhenti, akan bergerak perlahan._

_Jadi aku akan bisa tersenyum dan merelakan kebahagiaanmu.._

"Yunnie.."

"_Saranghae.._"

"_Someday I'll lay my love on you, Baby I don't wanna lose it now. Just one nopuningol. Onjenga uri mannan nalchorom. Nega saraganun han iyu. Ojig norul wihan mampunin nal. Aljanha.."_

.

End

.

Hueee, Yunppa~ Jaemma~ Mianhae T.T aku bukan anak yang berbakti membuat kalian bardua ga bisa bersatu~ btw, walaupun ini terinspirasi dari mv why did i fallin love with you, tapi potongan lirik lagu di ending cerita itu lirik "One"nya dbsk ^^

Readers: woi! Bukannya apdet malah publish yang baru!

Misa: Gomen ne, Fic White's Love Flowernya lagi dalam masa pemikiran. Soalnya ada beberapa hal yang harus dirombak lagi T.T

Gomawo buat yang udah bersedia baca ^^

Ripiunya ditunggu~


End file.
